MWT 2007: Misting 7: Dealing With Death
by Billie Marie
Summary: The 7th fan fic in the Mystery Wrestling Theater 2007 series. This episode is a departure from the usual formula and will not include a misting.  It deals with a serious topic.  Namely, death.
1. Dealing With Death Intro

**Title: **

**Mystery Wrestling Theater 2007: **

**Misting #7: Dealing With Death**

**Rated: Suitable for mature teens and older **

**Summary: The 7th fan fic in the Mystery Wrestling Theater 2007 series. This episode is a departure from the usual formula and will not include a misting. It deals with a serious topic. Namely, death.**

**Thanks to those who have read my fan fics. Hope you've enjoyed them. I like reading the comments people have given me. Thanks so far everyone.**

**Recap: In the last fic in the series, our heroes were sent the twisted fairy tale fan fic Stephunzel. Hunter went after Sean and the whole thing just made him miss Stephanie a whole lot more. **

**Characters: Sean Waltman, Bret Hart, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, and Vince McMahon **

**Time: (in case you're not sure) The first fan fic took place shortly after New Year's Revolution on January 9th. The second fan fic took place on January 24 just before Royal Rumble. The 3****rd**** took place on February 8****th****. The 4****th**** fan fic took place on March 10****th****. The 5****th**** took place on March 25****th****. The 6****th**** is took place on June 8****th****. The 7****th**** fan fic is taking place one day and three hours after the 6****th****. That makes the Earth date June 25****th**

**Note: Possibly, some will find this fan fic inappropriate. However, when I started this fan fic series, I decided to have it follow current wrestling storylines. That's why Shawn had a clone. How else could he have been on the SOD in this series and at Royal Rumble and Wrestlemania? The only things I've taken artistic license with are Shawn and Rebecca's and Sean and Terri's marriages. Unfortunately, since starting this series, we have lost several wrestlers, most recently Sensational Sherri and Chris Benoit. This fic includes our heroes' reaction to those events and even includes an act of kindness from Vince. I hope you guys like it. Thanks.**

**Yeah, the next part is basically the same as usual.**

**Sources: I do not own any of the wrestlers or Vince or his children. I don't own the characters or the concept from Mystery Science Theater. The only original character in the series is Marie, Vince's hired writer and finder of awful spams and fan fics.**

**I also am not the person who came up with the concept of mixing wrestling and Mystery Science Theater. My inspiration is Amanda Stevens who came up with the wonderful cast of misters that I am currently using. **

**Format: All parts will be in script form. Actions will be in (). The name of the character talking will be bold.**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1: How Do You Deal?

Time: Approximantely 1 day and three hours after our heroes read Stephunzel or the 12th day of our heroes' captivity (whichever you, the reader, prefer). The date on Earth is June 25th.

Place: The den of the Satellite of Degenerates.

It was darker than usual. It was quieter than usual. The television wasn't on and no one was talking.

The crew members of the SOD were all present. At the moment, they were sitting around the coffee table in their sleep clothes. The couch had been pushed back to the den's wall to allow for more space.

Each crew member sat on the ground, each on a different side of the table. Shawn sat on the east side. To HBK's left, on the south side, sat Sean. Hunter sat on the west side. Finally, Bret sat on the north side of the table.

On the table, there were seven small lit candles. Each was placed in a candle holder. Our heroes appeared to be watching them burn.

Shawn looked up momentarily, and that's when he saw that the wall camera was on.

**Shawn:** Guys…(motioning toward the wall)

**Bret: **(obviously upset)Great timing.(Shawn actually puts a hand on Bret's shoulder)

**Sean: **It's going to be okay.

**Shawn: **(to the camera)You're probably wondering what we're doing. (looking around at everyone's faces) And since no one else is really in the mood to talk, I guess I'll begin explaining. Almost two hours ago, Vince appeared to us. Actually, he woke some of us up. (he looked over to Hunter, who's head was down) What he had to tell us was…(even this news is difficult for him to say) was that Sensational Sherri, Chris Benoit, and Benoit's family are…are…

**Hunter: **(finishing) Dead.

There is a moment when no one speaks.

**Sean: **(finally breaking the silence) I just can't believe it.

**Shawn: **None of us can.

**Bret: **I just don't understand it…I knew Chris since he was a teenager training in my dad's dungeon. I didn't know his family well, but…I don't…I don't understand it. (tears are forming in his eyes)

**Shawn: **Just let it out.

**Hunter: **I didn't know Chris much outside the business, but I knew that he loved his job…and his family.

**Shawn: **And Sherri…she helped make me a singles star…(choking up) (after a moment, he continues his explanation) I…knew that we had to deal with this. Some of us tried to shut ourselves away…to shut each other out.

**Bret:** You were right to get us to stay together. To face this together. I'm sorry I lashed out at you.

**Shawn: **I understand. I decided that we should light candles to represent the dead. I've seen it in Texas. Jose showed me…

**Hunter: **Seven candles. To represent our losses: Bam Bam Bigelow, Bad News Brown, Sensational Sherri, Chris Benoit, Nancy, Daniel…and a seventh for anyone else that we've lost.

**Bret: **It's was a good idea that you had Shawn.

**Shawn: **Sean's was too.

**Sean:** I thought we should set them up on the coffee table and sit around the table, each person at a different side because each side represents a part of who he is. Shawn is sitting on the east side because he's the one who began thinking about what we should do.

**Shawn: **When you came up with the four corners idea, Sean, I thought you should be on the south because South represents the Earth and you have kept us grounded at a time when we need to be.

**Sean: **And I can be childlike at times. Hunter is representing the West because he represents strength and he's the one that looks to himself the most.

**Shawn: **And that left Bret on the north side, the side that reflects on things, particularly on what happens in the East, and the side that has wisdom.

**Bret:** You displayed wisdom today.

**Shawn: **I learned from the best.

**Hunter: **(after a moment) I don't really feel any better.

**Shawn: **It'll take time.

The familiar beeping sounded.

**Bret: **He wouldn't…

Our heroes looked at the tv screen.

**Vince: **Gentlemen.

**Bret: **Vince, we're really not in the mood.

**Vince: **I know. That's not what I'm here for.

**Shawn: **Then, why…

**Vince: **I wanted…I wanted to tell you…I'm sending you home.

**Hunter: **Home!

**Sean: **Seriously?

**Bret: **(knowing not to trust Vince whole-heartedly) What's the catch?

**Vince: **It's a temporary thing.

**Shawn: **How temporary?

**Vince: **Fifteen days. Long enough for you to spend with your families and do anything else you feel that you need to do.

**Shawn: **Starting when?

**Vince: **When you are ready. I'm sure you want to change into regular clothes, pack if you need to…blow out the candles.

**Bret: **Why are you doing this?

**Vince: **Even I have feelings. I've even released Stephanie back into your house Hunter, where you will be sent. Bret and Sean will likewise be sent to their respective houses.

**Shawn: **And me?

**Vince: **You will be sent to your house too.

**Shawn: **But Rebecca…

**Vince: **Will not be there. The kid's will be, but she's going to her parents for the fifteen days that you'll be home.

**Shawn: **I guess…thanks.

**Vince: **See you again in a few moments gentlemen.

Vince disappeared, leaving our heroes alone, contemplating on Vince's act of kindness.

**Bret: **(after a time) We should get moving.

End of Chapter 1

What do you think? Remember that on June 25th, Benoit and his family's deaths had just been reported and the gruesome details were not yet known.

For the meaning of the four directions, I went on the Internet and found the following descriptions from two different websites. I tried to fit the descriptions with our heroes' personalities the best that I could. You might think that I had a lot of time on my hands today.

Anyway, here are the descriptions. You can determine for yourself how closely each description fits.

North (represented by Bret): the direction of ancient knowledge. This direction is associated with the knowledge of the past, that which is old and forgotten. It is also about our knowledge of our personal past and how to bring it up and bring it forth, to bring that which we suppress into conscious awareness without hesitation and to bring the ancient wisdom to help harness the pain of the past. This is associated with the water elements. This element is associated with our feelings and the sensations of feeling and sensitivity. North is also is the spirit of wind. The cold wind blows from the north. It is the power of wisdom. Here we take time to reflect on what we began in the east, in the morning, in our youth.

South (represented by Sean): the direction of earth. It is associated with reclaiming our spiritual child. The one who is connected with nature. The earth is the sign of transformation since the earth and the elements goes under constant change. It is associated with being open yet protected. All the animals and minerals and elements of wood and nature would go here.Also, the south is where the sun at its highest point. It is the direction from where warm winds blow. South is the spirit of earth, the power of life. It represents peace and renewal.

West (represented by Hunter): the element of air. This is the direction of the mental. The personality of self and how to overcome the self is the challenge here. The mental world of thought and personal self. It is also the direction of death and letting go of the personal self. The entire ego and persona of self and our goals are released and worked on in this direction. West is finally the spirit of water. It is the direction from which darkness comes. It is the power of change, the place of dreams, introspection and the unknown. The west signifies purity and strength.

East (represented by Shawn): the direction of fire, and creation. In this direction, all things ascend and move into the upper realities. The idea of ascension is born in this reality. The fire is a symbol of spirit and of non-earthly awareness, to become something of a more open space. This is the direction of spirit and of higher ideas, to know your inner space. This is one of higher ideas and the purity that is born of the space. Also, East is where the sun rises. The eastern spirit of sun or fire brings warmth and light. It is the place of beginnings. Its light brings wisdom. It is the power of knowledge.


	3. Chapter 2: Going Home To Deal

Within the hour just after Vince told our heroes that he was sending each man to him home, our heroes had packed and were ready. They were now back in the den. Some had more luggage than others.

**Sean: **Five suitcases, Shawn?

**Shawn:** Two for clothes, one for hair products…I can't take the chance that Rebecca threw out all of my stuff…

**Sean: **And the other two?

**Shawn: **Are full of things for Cameron and Cheyenne that you helped me order off of the online shopping websites.

**Sean: **Oh. (changing the subject) I can't wait to see my kids either. I'm going to really live in these next few days.

**Bret: **You have to. Life is too short.

**Hunter: **I think I might take Stephanie and the baby someplace nice.

**Shawn: **You should. (pause) Are we ready?

**Vince: **(appearing without warning on screen) Are you?

**All:** Yes.

**Vince: **Be aware that you will be beamed back on July 11th. Understood?

**All: **Yes.

**Vince: **Until then…

Our heroes looked around at each other. Bret had a lot on his mind concerning the past, and looked deep in thought. Even in tragedy, Shawn and Sean kept their spirits up the best they could. Hunter thought of how he would best deal with this tragedy personally.

Suddenly, their forms slowly disintegrated into millions of molecules. The molecules traveled to where they most wanted to be.

The End (of the whole episode)

My fan fics will resume their regular forms in the future. I just wanted to do something different.

I decided that Bret should be very quiet in this episode because the loss of Benoit affects him the most. However, I picture him as the most sensitive.

I also made Hunter even quieter than Bret because to me, he would be the one to show the least emotion.

Sean and Shawn I think would try to hold the other two together in a situation like this.


End file.
